I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to simplified mechanical analog to digital converter mechanisms and, more particularly, to mechanisms of the foregoing type which are useful, for example, in converting a sweep seconds indicator of a motor driven clock to a digital or jump seconds indicator.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Centuries of research in the horological art has resulted in the development of a myriad of different kinds and types of clock movements and time indicator mechanisms. As is evident from the prior art accumulated in the PRIOR ART STATEMENT submitted with this application, various means have been used in clock mechanisms to attain both a smooth rotational advancement of the second hand and an accurate dead-beat or jump seconds indication. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,810 issued Nov. 5, 1968 to Heinz Meitinger describes a jump second drive means incorporated into a pin pallet watch escapement wherein the drive to the seconds wheel is indexed in a manner such that the seconds hand is driven forward a discrete step for each passing second. U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,571 issued July 6, 1971 to Emil J. Niznik and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention discloses a digital clock in which the seconds hand and a conventional escapement are driven by a spring which is periodically wound by a motor that is momentarily energized to advance the minute drum and the hour drum.
Typically, the prior art is concerned with the development of either a jump or sweep seconds indication and the mechanism is constructed specifically to achieve such end. There is need, however, for a reliable and simplified mechanism for converting an analog output such as might be used to drive a sweep seconds hand, to a digital or jump seconds indicator. Such a mechanism would have utility not only in clocks but in other environments where a continuous or analog drive is desired to derive a preset number of digitized steps per unit time.